Soulmates, So To Speak?
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: But you're not the right blonde. Your hair is too light. It's too short, and the bangs are all wrong. One-sided Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

You don't even know why you came here.

Sitting in the church, watching Brittany fidget at the altar, you feel bile rising in your throat. It's disgusting, and takes everything you have to swallow it down without gagging.

You feel a strong hate towards the girl standing there, in her simple white dress, bright blue eyes shining. She's whispering something to the minister, probably nonsense about unicorns or ducks, or maybe even storks, and you just want to hit her, make her cry and bleed and writhe on the floor in agony.

Which is sick and twisted, and you know it's wrong, but the jealousy burning in your soul does not care for being rational. You still your shaking hands. Kurt isn't paying attention, thank god. He's talking to Blaine, smiling and laughing. They got married a year ago. They are still so happy and lovestruck, the perfect couple.

You flinch when you hear the music begin to play. Like everyone else, you rise, waiting for the doors to open. They do, of course, slowly until the soft clacking of heels are heard on the ground. You feel your throat constrict.

And then you see her. Dark eyes, highlighted by the smoky eyeshadow and red lipstick she's wearing. A breathtaking smile. Beautiful, dark hair flowing past her shoulders. The end curled slightly into half ringlets. And her dress is gorgeous. Very detailed around the waist, the bottom flaring out. You recognize it as one of Kurt's design immediately. You know it is when he smiles proudly, giving her a thumbs up.

When she turns to grin at him, her eye catches yours. You offer a small smile, and she returns it, with her lips curling to make it a half smirk. You just shake your head as she moves on.

She grabs Brittany's hand, lacing their pinkies together. They hold hands more now, but it's like their trademark stamp. The pinky lock thing that you heard they've been doing since they were five.

"If there are any objections now, state them, or forever hold your peace." You don't trust yourself to speak. Instead, you keep your eyes trained on her, watching as she scans the crowd. No one says a word, and a satisfied smile spreads across her face, lighting it up.

This is all wrong to you. Watching them kiss, sealing their marriage. A life long commitment. You feel your heart squeeze, pain shooting through your veins at the thought.

You barely comprehend the reception, a glass of wine in your hand. Your aren't really drinking it. Just stirring it around the glass, watching the red liquid slosh back and forth. Like the acid in your stomach.

When they reach you, grinning, you only have eyes for her. The pure joy and love in her eyes makes you smile, for only a second, because you realize that it's not for you. It's for the girl standing by her side, staring at the streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, 'Tana. Brittany." You feel your heart pound against your ribcage when she lights up with the use of your nickname for her. Her wife, you internally cringe at the word, ignores you, fascinated by the party around you.

"Hey, Q. Thanks for coming. I know your busy."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." The lie rolls off your tongue. She cocks her head, seeing through you, but doesn't question. It's a silent agreement between the two of you. You don't talk unless your both ready to.

"Thanks. I'm surprised Finn didn't show up." You know she is a little hurt by the fact, even though it doesn't show at all in her posture or smile. "Considering he stalked me through high school, I figured he'd want to send me off for good, you know?"

You don't say how the same could be said for you. You just nod, forcing a light smile. "Well, his divorce with Rachel could be part of it. He probably didn't want to be around her." You had watched their relationship fall. Just like Rory and Sugar's, just like Mercedes and Sam's.

"Whatever. Hey, we better go greet everyone else. Britt's parents want to take as many pictures as possible." You know what she really wants to say: _I can't wait to take all these pictures so I can preserve this memory and share it with my family._

"Of course." She tugs on her wife's hand, and you feel the little green monster flare up again, but it's not little, it's huge, threatening to take over your entire being.

"Come on, Britt-Britt. Got to go say hey to everyone." You watch as the girl looks to Santana with wide eyes.

"Can we hang streamers on our ceiling?" It's a stupid question, and you feel like tearing her vocal chords out so she can;t say anything like it ever again, but you refrain.

"Anything you want, babe." Brittany smiles and you gag, hiding it in your glass of wine. Neither of them notice, to busy staring at each other as they walk away. But Brittany turns and waves.

"Bye, Quinn!"

You lick your lips, and don't respond, or even acknowledge you heard her. The wine burns down your throat. It's not as good as whiskey or tequila, but it'll have to do until you get home. Then, you can drown your sorrows in alcohol and weed, maybe even going out for a few quick fucks. You don't really care anymore.

You stopped caring when you got the cream invitation made of crisp paper. You stopped caring when you read the announcement. You stopped caring when the letter fell from your hands and you let your tears flow freely in your empty kitchen.

And when they have their first dance, you are mesmerized, just like everyone else, at how in sync they are. They move gracefully. Brittany is a dancer, but Santana leads like a pro, gliding her around the room like a princess.

The empty glasses pile up beside you. Your eyes glass over. Your buzzed, extremely so, but not nearly drunk enough yet. You aren't even surprised when you see the cake is in the shape of a duck. You eat it, but spit it out when you realize it's Brittany's favorite flavor. Chocolate. Santana always liked butter pecan cake the best.

It's sad that you've held onto these facts. Stupid things about her that could matter less to anyone else. Her favorite color is blue, even though she looks best in red. She loves kid movies. She always cries even Nemo's mom dies. She sleeps on the left side of the bed. She never eats peanut butter without a glass of milk. She loves blondes.

But you're not the right blonde. Your hair is too light. It's too short, and the bangs are all wrong. Your eyes are not a clear ocean blue, but a green-brown color. Your not nearly tall enough, and can't dance to save your life.

In short, your not Brittany.

And it's a curse, really. You weren't there at the beginning. You didn't defend her, be nice, make sure that she knew that she wasn't really a bitch and that it's okay to be who you are.

When it all comes crumbling down around you, you understand. You weren't meant for her the way Brittany was, is.

But knowing the truth doesn't make it hurt any less.


	2. Petition Important

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

AiShiteruSoul


End file.
